Good Wilt Hunting
Good Wilt Hunting, which first aired on November 23, 2006, is a 60-minute made-for-television film starring the cast of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It premiered on Thanksgiving. As a tribute to the movie, in the 2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Wilt, Bloo, Eduardo, and Coco sing a song ("With a Little Help from My Friends") to celebrate the movie. Cheese also appears at the end of the song. Plot When the imaginary friends at Foster's are having a 5-year reunion with their creators, Bloo and Mac see that Wilt is not with his creator. They ask him where his creator is and ask about what kind of person he is, and Wilt runs away as they pester him with more questions. Soon, Wilt decides to run away from the Foster's home and set things right with a mysterious enemy. The result is a chase in which Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Police officer Nina Valerosa (who created Eduardo), Douglas and Adam (Coco's nerdy caretakers who are madly in love with Frankie) try to bring Wilt home. At every stop, they miss him and he does some good deed and misses whatever transportation he was going to take cross-country to his creator. When Wilt makes it to his creator's hometown, an imaginary friend with a basketball for a head, who is Wilt's enemy, beats him at a game of basketball for a second time as we learn that Wilt's creator was a basketball player that had become very skilled at the game after training with Wilt. It is revealed through memories and stories that one day a kid from down the block created a new friend, Foul Larry, who beat the two in a basketball game when, instead of blocking Larry, Wilt saved his creator from being squished by him. This resulted in not only the loss of the game, but also caused his own arm to get squished and his eye damaged permanently by the bouncing ball. Jordan Michaels, who is revealed to be Wilt's creator, was not angry at Wilt, especially after he was told that Wilt had saved his life. After being reunited with Wilt, Jordan offers to give Wilt fame and live with him in his mansion, but Wilt decides to keep on helping people and wishes to someday become adopted by another kid who would need an imaginary friend like him. The movie ends with Wilt and Jordan playing a lopsided game of one-on-one basketball at Foster's, with Wilt winning predominantly by shooting the ball through the hoop, having it bounce back into his hands, and shooting it again. A running gag in the movie is that Frankie keeps getting tickets from Nina Valerosa, because of various, and often irrelevant, reasons. Characters/Debuts *'Nina Valerosa' - A police officer that imagined Eduardo as a little girl. He was mainly created to help scare away the mean people in her neighborhood who would pick on her, but was also imagined so to have someone to help look after her little brother who would be nice to him, have someone to spend time and play with, and also turned out to be imagined in a way to teach her how to stand-up to bullies and people who would try to push her and Eduardo around just to be mean. "Valerosa" is Spanish for "valiant". Her name is a pun on the Spanish term for "valiant little girl" ("niña valerosa"). *'Douglas and Adam' - Two nerds that both have a crush on Frankie. Though they visited Coco, they truly did not imagine her, but had discovered Coco on a South Pacific Island while searching the area. They took her in with them to give her a home. The identity of Coco's true creator is still unknown. They also appear to be adult versions of Dexter and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory. Adam has long red hair, tied back in a ponytail, and sports a beard, while Douglas has black hair trimed in a sort of bowl cut style and no facial hair. Adam seems to be the more confident of the two. Their names, together, are a reference to Douglas Adams, and Adam's shirt has the number 42 on it. Coco acts very motherly towards them. :Foul Larry and his creator. *'Foul Larry' - A big, strong, tough imaginary friend with a basketball for a head and a basketball patterned body. He was imagined by an unnamed boy that always wanted to beat Wilt and his creator, Jordan Michaels. He never did so he imagined Foul Larry to help him with basketball and to play as his partner during the game. Once Foul Larry was imagined, Wilt lost to him twice, but due to Wilt's attention being side-tracked away from the game. The first time he lost to Foul Larry to save Jordan from being crushed by Larry when he almost landed on Jordan. The second time he lost the game due to a switch in roles, where Jordan Michaels pulled Wilt out of the way from being hurt. His name is a pun on Larry Bird *'Jordan Michaels' - The basketball player that imagined Wilt when he was a young child so to help him practice to become better at the game. The character is based off of famous basketball legend Michael Jordan. *'Foofy Woogums and Sarah' - Foofy was lost from her creator for a long time. Wilt found her in the Lost & Found room when he was putting a lost umbrella in there. Wilt took Foofy on a bus back to her creator, Sarah, and Sarah's mom and dad, who then thanked Wilt and drove him to the train station for the train he needed to take, to get to Foul Larry and face him again. *'Farmer' - When Wilt got dropped off at the train station by Sarah's parents, Wilt saw someone across the street from the station who was having trouble with a job to get some hay in a bailing machine. So Wilt decided to help by putting some hay in the machine for him. The man thanked Wilt by giving him a riding mower he could ride so he could go further on his journey to Foul Larry. *'Stats' - An imaginary friend that looks like a walking scoreboard with eyes and a mouth and kept the scores of the games between Wilt and Foul Larry. Cultural References *The title of the show is a parody of the 1997 film Good Will Hunting. *Just before helping the farmer, Wilt is holding a Sports Illustrated with Jordan Michaels on the cover. *When Wilt's bus takes its first stop, a picture with young Jordan Michaels and Golly Gopher from Re-Animated is seen in the background. Plus, it's a poster with a movie called Astro Slam, based on Michael Jordan's movie Space Jam, parodying the movie's poster. *Douglas and Adam are named after The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy author Douglas Adams. *The scene with Wilt waiting at the bus stop is a nod to Sergio Leone's "Once Upon a Time in the West". *The 42 on Adam's shirt is another reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and the 42nd Monty Python episode where Douglas Adams first appeared. *Douglas and Adam also resemble an adult Dexter and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, a show created by Genndy Tartakovsky, a friend of Craig McCracken's. *When it is learned that Wilt's creator is in Japan, Bloo shouts that he thinks Wilt's creator is Godzilla. *The idea of Wilt using a lawnmower to travel a significant distance may be a reference to the David Lynch film The Straight Story. *The judge refers to Wilt as the "Lawn Ranger", an obvious parody of the Lone Ranger. *Goo is mentioned by Mac and Bloo at the picnic, saying she visited the imaginary friends that she created throughout the series, but is never seen. *The basketball that Foul Larry uses is not an NBA ball, it is an ABA ball. *After Wilt and the gang get on the private jet it shows Bloo and Mac playing a basketball game with the score 47-48 a score what has been shown throughout out the show mainly as a next basket win shot. *Foofy Woogums sounds like Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. They are both voiced by Tara Strong. *Wilt is based on Wilt Chamberlain while Larry is based on Larry Bird both NBA players Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episodes Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Theatre Presentations